Anastasia Romanov
Not to be confused with Anastasia Tremaine Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova is the protagonist of 1997's Anastasia. She is based on the real daughter of Tsar Nicholas II and his wife, Alexandra; the youngest sister of Grand Duchesses Olga, Tatiana and Maria; and the older sister of Tsarevich (Grand Duke Alexei). The real Anastasia was killed in 1918 during the execution of the Romanov family. Anastasia's speaking voice is provided by Meg Ryan, while her singing voice is provided by Liz Callaway. As a child, Kirsten Dunst provides her speaking voice, while Lacey Chabert does her singing. Physical Appearance As an eight-year-old child, Anastasia possessed flawless fair skin, long flowing auburn hair (naturally curled at the ends), and light blue eyes with naturally groomed eyelashes and thick eyebrows. Ten years later, at eighteen years of age, Anastasia has blossomed into a beautiful and attractive young woman. Despite her obvious increase in height, slimmed-down appearance, hair length, and physical development, her overall appearance remained generally the same. Anastasia shares some physical resemblance with her father, Nicholas II. Although Anastasia's mother, Alexandra, is seen only briefly throughout the entire film, and we are unable to visually compare the two, if you watch Alexandra closely she shares a great physical resemblance with the adult Anastasia. Her grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie, states that she inherited the beauty of her mother and the laughter of her father. According to Dimitri and Vladimir, Anastasia inherited Empress Alexandra's chin, Empress Marie's hand, and the seemingly renowned blue eyes of the Romanovs. In the beginning, as a teenager, she wore a black Russian cap, a gold tunic, an olive-green jacket, black pants, and brown boots. Aboard the ship she wears a blue dress with a bent at white sleeves. For the opera she wore a navy-blue opera gown, with white opera gloves, a silver choker around her neck, diamond earrings hanging from her ears, and her hair was tied into a bun with a silver hairband. Before she entered the opera theatre she was also seen wearing a teal coat with a white frilly collar on the rims and white frilly cuffs on the sleeves. Trivia * Anastasia is referred to as a Princess multiple times in the film, including in the number Rumour in St. Petersburg. However in real life (and said once or twice in the movie) her title was Grand Duchess (or commonly translated to Grand Princess). As an 'Imperial Highness' she would be higher in rank than other princesses who were called 'Royal Highnesses'. * Anastasia is the first Princess to be based off a real-life royal, but the third to be based of a real life person following Pocahontas and Mulan respectively. * Anastasia is not officially confirmed to be a Disney Princess but her character is considered to be one by many even before Disney's acquisition of Fox. *According to bylaws, She will not be joining the Disney Princess franchise anytime soon due to financial, copyright and ownership reasonings. However, she is considered a Disney Princess among fans, but her affiliation is nowhere towards Anna and Elsa from Frozen, who both have the strongest association with the franchise, despite that she is still considered Non-Disney as she was made before other official Disney Princesses (Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida and Moana) which is another reason why she won't be added to the group. Category:Unofficial Princess Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Official Category:Anastasia characters Category:European Princesses Category:Future Disney Princesses Category:Princesses based on real life people Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Non Disney Characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Russian characters Category:Russian Princesses Category:1997